flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Flights
The world of Flight Rising contains 11 different elemental flights. Each flight has its own god and land. Upon creation of an account, the player will have to choose a flight. As of October 21, 2013 you can now change your flight. The first change is free, but each change after that costs 1500 Gems. Flight changes also have a six-month cooldown, so choose carefully! Each flight has its own forum that is accessible only to said flight and the admins. Depending on what flight a player chooses, their userpage background and nest will change to the chosen flight. All dragons born in the user's nest will be of the flights elements, and share its eye color and coliseum battle strengths and weaknesses. The Eleven Flights Arcane The arcane dragons of Starfall Isles are dreamers.They prefer the allure of the unknown and mysterious nature of the magical energies that bind the universe together. Of all dragons, Arcane dragons are the most curious, pursuing their theories and their dreams, often oblivious to the effects that their dogged pursuits may have on the world around them. Meteors and runestones are their favored treasures. The eyes of arcane dragons are pink. Their reigning god is the Arcanist, and their holiday Starfall Celebration is held in September. Earth The earth dragons of Dragonhome are monument builders. They prefer the consistency and eternal memory of the stone they shape. Of all the dragons, earth dragons revere their ancestors the most fervently, and remember the most about the first age. Gemstones are their favored treasures. The eyes of earth dragons are brown. Their god is the Earthshaker, and their holiday Rockbreaker's Ceremony is held in November. Fire The fire dragons of Ashfall Waste are metalworkers. They prefer to be as passionate and intense as the flames they coax. Of all the dragons, fire dragons are the most temperamental, and their red-hot fury knows no peers. Rare metal ores, weapons, statues and tools are their favored treasures. The eyes of fire dragons are orange. Their god is the Flamecaller, and their holiday Flameforger's Festival is held in August. Ice The frost dragons of the Southern Icefield are collectors. They prefer to be as rigid and cold as winter's chill. Of all the dragons, ice dragons are the most unemotional, carefully preserving the world around them to be later analyzed and cataloged. Fossils and artifacts are their favored treasures. The eyes of ice dragons are white or pale blue. Their god is the Icewarden, and their holiday Crystalline Gala is held in December. Light The light dragons of the Sunbeam Ruins are philosophers. They prefer to be unbiased and logical, revealing the nature of the world as rays of the sun’s light. Of all the dragons, light dragons are the most scholarly, holding the pursuit of truth as the highest virtue a dragon might aspire to. Scrolls and relics are their favored treasures. The eyes of light dragons are light yellow. Their god is The Lightweaver, and their holiday Brightshine Jubilee is held in June. Lightning The lightning dragons of the Shifting Expanse are engineers.They prefer to be quick and intuitive, to better harness the power of the tempest under which they make their home. Of all the dragons, lightning dragons are the most ambitious, changing the world to adapt to them, rather than adapting to the world. The copper wire, tools, and reactors are their favored treasures. The eyes of lightning dragons are cyan. Their god is the Stormcatcher, and their holiday Thundercrack Carnivale is held during July. Nature The nature dragons of the Viridian Labyrinth are druids. They prefer to be as wild and primal as the ancient forests they call their home. Of all the dragons, nature dragons are the most nurturing, enjoying the care and cultivation of flora and fauna, spreading an overgrowth of life where once there was none. Seeds and rare flowers are their favored treasures. The eyes of nature dragons are green. Their god is the Gladekeeper, and their holiday Greenskeeper Gathering is held in May. Plague The plague dragons of the Scarred Wasteland are survivors. They prefer to be as strong and adaptable as the plague they spread. Of all the dragons, plague dragons are the most savage, and celebrate the cycle of life and death by constantly pitting themselves against the other elements. The bones and armor of their enemies are their favored treasures. The eyes of plague dragons are red. Their god is the Plaguebringer and their holiday Riot of Rot is held during October. Shadow The shadow dragons of the Tangled Wood are tricksters. They prefer to be capricious and fickle, like the flickering shadows they manipulate. Of all the dragons, shadow dragons are the most enthralled by games, and delight most in winning, even if it means underhandedly. Game boards, tokens, and pieces are their favored treasure. The eyes of shadow dragons are purple. Their god is the Shadowbinder, and their holiday Trickmurk Circus is held during February. Water The water dragons of the Sea of a Thousand Currents are oracles. They prefer to be as fluid as the waves and currents of the oceans. Of all the dragons, water dragons are the most mysterious, predicting the many futures that may come to pass, but revealing nothing of what they divine to outsiders. Shells and magic orbs are their favored treasures. The eyes of water dragons are royal blue. Their god is The Tidelord, and they celebrate their holiday Wavecrest Saturnalia in April. Wind The wind dragons of the Windswept Plateau are explorers. They prefer to be joyful and care-free, like the gentle and playful breezes that whisk them to new lands. Of all the dragons, wind dragons are the most friendly, eager to become a small part of every community they encounter before they eventually and inevitably leave, following the currents in pursuit of a new adventure. Maps, compasses, and feathers are their favored treasures. The eyes of wind dragons are light green. Their god is the Windsinger, and they celebrate their holiday Mistral Jamboree in March. Eye Color One of the most notable Flight Traits is Eye Color. Depeding on what flight a clan belongs to, all of their hatchlings will have a specific eye color. Trivia *There has been many discusisons about a 12th flight. *Several users have expressed a desire to be flightless. *Wind is the biggest flight, while Earth is the smallest. Sources http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=13 http://flightrising.com/index.php http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore Category:Lore Category:Flights